


Goading

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Fangirl [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Age Play, Daddy Kink, Dom John, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all fun and games until...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goading

“I’ve had it with you!” John shouted. “If you’re going to act like a child, I’m going to treat you like one.”  
  
“Oh, please send me to bed without dinner,” Sherlock smirked.  
  
“That does it!” He grabbed his jacket. “That mess better be cleaned up when I get back.”  
  
Sherlock rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the newspaper, which he was meticulously tearing into strips—strips that covered the coffee table, sofa, and floor.  
  
When John returned, carrying two bags from a store that Sherlock didn’t recognize, the strips were inches deep. Sherlock was lying on the carpet among them, in his “thinking” pose. “Get up, Sherlock,” John commanded.  
  
 _Commanded?_ Sherlock frowned and sat up. “You used your ‘captain’ voice.”  
  
“Yes, I did. Clean up that mess NOW!”  
  
“Or what?”  
  
“Oh, that’s it. Get over here this instant, young man!” He reached down and yanked Sherlock up by his wrist, dragging him over to the sofa. “Trousers. Pants. Off. NOW.” He plunked himself down and began to roughly do the job himself.  
  
One, two, three and six feet of consulting detective was sprawled across the doctor’s lap. He raised his arm. “Sorry?”  
  
“No.”  
  
By the tenth smack, Sherlock was sobbing.  
  
“Now, my poor baby, do you want Daddy to put some nice cream on your poor sore bum?”  
  



End file.
